


Dropped into minecraft

by Tailspin100



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailspin100/pseuds/Tailspin100
Summary: I never thought this would happen to me. Appearing in minecraft or getting into the trouble I keep running into, Gods help me stay alive for one of the girls will kill me or some random shit will and if any of you are the reason this happened to me fuck you!{Will be have mods added, Mods will be named in the first chapter.]





	Dropped into minecraft

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from minecraft or the mods

Chapter 1: Arrival

‘Ow. What the fuck hit me?’ I thought as I woke up with my head hurting. I opened my eyes only to see the sky when I knew I went to sleep in my room. I pull myself up and looked around. “What the fuck?” I said aloud as I saw trees around me and everything was blockly like it is in minecraft including my body was also in a block shape. I walked up to one of them and punched it hard. A one by one meter block showed itself with cracks before it when back to before I punched it. ‘Well shit.’ I thought as I put my head on the tree. I stood there for a couple of minutes before getting off and punching the tree more before the block I was hitting popped off in a smaller form and saw the tree is not falling. ‘Game physics. Bases in the air is a go.’ I thought happy for it will make it easier for me to stay alive. I picked it up and wondered how am I going to be able to craft items when a square with four smaller once in it appeared. I placed the tree block in it and it changed into planks. ‘Well, at least it works.’ I thought before hitting the tree again to get more wood. 

After a couple of hours or so of knocking down a good 15 or so trees and breaking them down into planks. I built a house 7 by 6 blocks and four blocks in height and a crafting table in the clearing I made. I made a wooden sword, pickaxe, shovel, and axe with the remainder of the wood I have leaving me with a couple of planks and sticks. I went out and looked around for a bit before finding a dip in the dirt leaving stone exposed and a river not to far from it. I dug down into the stone two blocks deep and cleared away the dirt surrounding it to get more stone. I worked till I got a stack of 30 something stone along with some coal I found and headed back to the house knocking a couple more trees down for more wood and killed a cow for meat which I had to cut off myself. It was sunset when I got back so I quickly made a few of torches and put them on the walls of the house inside and outside lighting up the place. I crafted a stone furnace and cooked the meat the best I could and ate it along with a apple I found on one of the trees on a wooden plate I made. I made stone sword and pickaxe along with a chest and put everything I had on me but my clothes and removed the torches on the walls and went to sleep after putting a block in front of the door.

The next morning.

I woke up and looked around. ‘Not a dream… Damn it!’ I thought to myself before getting up. I was going to get my tools and the torches I made when a screen appeared. It said mods chosen. ‘Oh dear.’ I thought to myself as it begin to list off the mods. Recipes+, Iron Chests, DarkUtils, Bird’s food, Mob talker, Bibliocraft, Lost Cities, Levels 2, Thermal foundation, Wireless Red stone, Tinkers, Crystal caves, Nutura, industrial craft, and Utility Mobs for helpful mods and then Mutant creatures, infernal mobs Special mobs, Mob Mash, Roguelike Dungeons, Weather 2, Deadly world, Biomes O Plenty, Tough As Nails, and Glenn’s Gases mods which will make things a lot harder. ‘Just fucking great this is going to be fun.’ I thought after the screen disappeared. 

I grab my tools and torches and after eating some of the left over meat went outside. The sun was half way up the sky meaning it’s mid morning. I headed to the hole I made and started going deeper placing torches every five blocks down going ten blocks deep before stopping and made a 7x7 room mostly getting stone but I did find coal which I mined out. I made another three rooms with only the center one going five blocks deeper underground before running out of torches and getting more stone and coal along with a 12 blocks of iron ore, six blocks of copper ore, and three blocks of tin ore. I headed back up to the surface and after putting away my finds and putting the iron ore in the furnace and made myself a leather chest armor and pants and used the rest of it and some wood to make a small box to carry his tools and a bag to carry what he found. I made a smoker and went out hunting killing three pigs, a cow, and a few sheep before returning to the house. I cooked some of the pig meat and after cutting the rest it into strips before putting it in the smoker to smoke it for it for longer lasting storage time making a chest to keep only smoked meat in and a new bed for myself. 

I was going to get the smoked meat to put away when I heard footsteps outside. I grabbed my stone sword. I looked outside to see a girl looking at the smoker with wonder as she looked around it try to get it open. She was dressed up in light green hoodie with a skirt and leggings. I saw she has orange hair and the hood while pushed back did show a creeper’s face telling me that it was Cupa. However her clothes were dirty, worn, and torn on a few places plus she looked hungry. I went back in putting my sword on my back and grabbing the leftover meat and a apple on a wooden plate before walking out slowly and silently behind her before holding the plate in front of her. “Here.” I told her causing her to jump and move away from me before noticing the plate I’m holding out to her. I didn’t move an till she slowly moved closer to me before she grabbed the plate and took a few steps back and sat down to eat. I then sat down and waited and till she was done eating and then looked at me for a few minutes. “Why?” She asked me. “Why what?” I asked her back. “Why are you not attacking me? Why give me food?” She asked me. “You hadn’t done anything to me and you looked like you needed it.” I replied to her. “Why so cautious?” I asked her. She looked at me before answering. “I’m not a full human. I’m half human half creeper. Many humans had tried to kill me for that.” She told me saying under her breath. “Even my brother.” I pretended to not hear that while internally shouting curses at this so called ‘brother’ of hers. 

“Well I’m not most people so you don’t have to worry about me trying to hurt you.” I told her but I can tell she doesn’t believe me. “If you want I can build you a small home if you want to stay. If you want to leave then I’ll give you some food, don’t have any water skins yet.” I told her as I got up and opened the smoker and removed the meat from the racks and head to my house. I grabbed the shovel and removed the iron bars before heading out to get some sand blocks to make lanterns for I was lucky this time when I mined. Cupa was waiting at the door. “Where are you going?” She asked me. “To the river to get some sand to make glass for lanterns. Took a risk and went mining using torches.” I told her. She nodded as she hesitated before. “I would like to stay but I only just managed to lose the latest group of hunters that came after me two days ago so there is a chance they will find me here.” She told me. I nodded and went back inside and got half of the meat and put in another bag he quickly made. I handed it over to her. “You are welcome to come back if you need it.” I told her before he noticed she didn’t know his name. “Also my name is James.” I told her with a small grin. She looked at me before. “Mine’s Cupa and thank you.” She told me as she walked away. 

I spent the rest of the day crafting lanterns after I turned the sand into glass blocks. By the end of the day I had made and replaced the torches in the mine with the lanterns and mined another room getting some copper, tin, and iron from it. I also collected more sand and some clay and baked both making glass and seared bricks and put down a foundation for a smelter after making the blocks and more lanterns which I placed some in the mine can collected the coal dust on the ground. I are about to head back home to eat when I heard the sounds of multiple footsteps causing me to pull out my sword and moved backwards to my home when a group of seven humans came out. “Oy friend! We mean you no harm.” One of them called out. I kept my sword out as they came up to me. “What brings you all to my home?” I asked them. “We’re here hunting for a monster. It looks like a girl but it’s not human.” The leader told me. “I’m sorry but from what I have seen she looks like a young girl with unusual hair and eyes. And before you ask no she isn’t in my home but you are welcome to check. She ran off when she saw me that way.” I told them pointing in the opposite direction Cupa went. “It may had seem like a young girl but be glad you didn’t get close or it would had blown you up.” The leader told me as he sent one of his men to look in my home. I shorted. “Let’s agree to disagree and leave it at that alright?” I asked him. He nodded with a displeased look as they went in the direction I pointed after the one he sent checked my home and rejoined the group. I crafted a iron sword and after I went hunting the rest of the leather armor set before going to sleep.


End file.
